Darkest Nights
by Starship-x-Pain
Summary: John and Mike are spending their first New Years Eve together in Mike's childhood house in Parma, Ohio. While spending a lovely evening, the power goes out. You can find love in the strangest situations, even in the darkest of nights. SLASH-M/M. MIKExJOHN


**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I do not own or have any relation with John "Morrison" Hennigan or Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. I also have no connection with the _WWE_. If I did…the storylines would be totally different and it'd be rated " **TV MA**" and not "**PG**".

-Christina

- - - -

"Ew, it's gross out there," John whined. He snuggled closer to Mike.

"Hey, it could be worse… I mean, with this wind, I'm surprised the fucking power hasn't-" he paused as the T.V. and lights went out, "-shut…off…Godfuckingdammit."

"Great. Please tell me you have a flashlight somewhere."

"I do. If you'd so kindly get up, I can get it."

John sat up, letting his lover embark on his illumination hunt. If he'd known where Mike's parents kept the flashlights, he would've gladly gotten it. But it was his second trip to the Mizanin household and it was pitch black, so he'd prefer not to stub his toe on a chair like Mike had just done.

"I hate this fucking house. Everything's too close together, it's so small," Mike said from the darkened hallway.

"But, dude, it's pretty cool that your parents let us crash here for a few days while they're in Vegas."

"Yeah, well, they knew we didn't have anything to do for New Years Eve. And mom figured-oh, hey, we have candles too- 'it'd be sweet if we stayed at a house together for our first of many New Years.'…God, my mom's lame," he laughed and cautiously made his way back to the living room.

"C'mon…your family's awesome."

"I know…I mean, they were totally cool about us…And here I was thinking that they were gunna freak worse than they did about _Real World_."

John snorted, "Can you blame them? Their son was going to be on one of the worst shows ever made."

Mike disregarded his boyfriend's statement, "Let there be light," he said once all the candles were lit. He stumbled upon the fireplace with his flashlight. "Hey, you cold?"

John nodded.

"Come down here," he tapped the floor with his foot.

John took a seat in front of the fireplace like he was instructed. He watched Mike strike an extra long wooden match and place it between the crevasse of two logs. "So _that's_ how you do it," he said as the wood ignited.

Mike blew out the match, "You don't know how to work a fireplace?"

"Nah…We never needed one when I was a kid."

"Right, right…L.A…no snow," he sat behind the older man, once again wrapping John up in his arms.

The young couple sat there in silence, only engaging in conversation once in a while. But the two stayed silent for most of the time. Simply enjoying each other's company.

"Mmm…this is nice. We don't get to do it enough," John leaned more onto Mike's chest.

He tightened his grip around the other man's tiny waist, "If we did…it wouldn't be as special."

"You're right," John tilted his head back.

Mike bent forward and kissed him. Passion and love radiated from John as their lips met. It was in these simple moments he could tell that John actually loved him, and he tried to cherish them as much as possible.

They pulled away. John turned around to face Mike. He watched his ice blue eyes trail over his body.

"God, you're beautiful," Mike muttered, watching the flames dance behind his lover.

John smiled happily, he cupped Mike's face in his hands, "I love you…so much."

"I love you too," he brought their lips together once more.

John leaned in, deepening the kiss. Mike's tongue slid between his parted lips. Their hands started to travel as their tongues explored the familiar territory of each other's mouths.

Mike's hands went underneath John's shirt. They slowly ran over his abs, making their way slowly up to John's chest. The brunette moaned into the kiss in approval of his nipples being teased.

John broke the kiss and started to remove Mike's shirt, tossing it aside, quickly followed by his own. He tugged at the other man's belt with lustful force. With in mere seconds, the two of them were completely naked and back in each other's arms…and mouths.

"Should I get the lube?" Mike said against John's lips.

"Nah, it's fine," John panted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Babe, you sure?"

A mop of thick brown hair bounced as John nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Please," he begged as he went on his back.

Mike didn't argue when John took his hand and brought it to mouth. He watched him suck on his fingers, more sexual than he should be, making Mike wish that it was his cock in John's mouth. Once they were good and wet, Mike removed them, bringing them down to John's hole.

One of John's legs hooked over Mike's shoulder as a finger slid in and out of him. He didn't let the pain get to him, he just concentrated on the image in front of him. Never before had he dreamed this would actually be happening to him, especially with Mike. He was about to make love to Mike in front of a blazing fire, in the middle of a blizzard. The pain was going to be totally worth it.

The finger was removed and Mike added in the second one. His fingers scissored him open, sliding in and out, twisting around, attempting to widen and prepare him for Mike's entry. He smiled to himself when John let out a quiet moan in response to Mike's fingers curled and pressing against his prostate.

His eyes closed when he felt the fingers slide out completely. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. His eyes opened again, he wanted to watch it, wanted to see Mike enter him.

He watched Mike's hand slide over his own dick, trying to sheath it as best he could with John's spit and his own precum.

Mike aligned himself with John's hole, "'Kay…ready?"

"Yeah," John muttered.

Mike slowly pushed inside, stopping when a hiss escaped from the older man, "I'm sorry," he slid in fully. He took a moment for John to adjust before he started moving. He leaned forward, kissing John again. His hips pulled back slightly and pushed in. He smiled into the kiss at the positive reaction from his lover.

Mike broke the kiss, giving him the room to pull his hips back further. He kept his pace slow, as much as he and John weren't big fans of soft and slow sex, he didn't want to hurt the brunette.

His hand roamed across John's toned and sculpted chest, teasing his nipples from time to time. He always managed to let a finger trace along John's abs.

His eyes trailed over him. He listened to the sweet whispers of love leave him. John's voice was soft and kind and angelic. Just like his eyes. Just like everything about John. He never imagined it. He could never get over the fact that he was actually with someone as amazing, as beautiful, as kind and, as well, perfect like John. Mike thought he was the luckiest person in the world.

John's arm crossed his chest, letting his hand cover Mike's as they traced over his defined body.

John was starting to enjoy the feelings now as Mike moved back and forth, trying to keep up the agonizingly slow pace. He pulled Mike down into a kiss once more, his tongue darting into Mike's willing mouth.

The younger man's movements started to pick up and quicken as John deepened the kiss.

As Mike started to move faster, the strength of his thrusts increased.

John raised his hips in the air, the slight change in the angle producing a very desirable effect. Mike struck his prostate, causing him to cry out and arch his back off the floor.

Mike shifted into a kneeling position, grabbing hold of John's hips. He was able to move faster and thrust in harder, hitting John's prostate with each thrust.

John was moaning in pleasure. He took a hold of his dick with one hand while the other latched onto Mike's hand on his hip. He began to pump his cock, dripping with precum. He felt his stomach tighten; he knew he was close.

Mike's movement became faster, but he never lost his rhythm, even as he grew closer to his climax. He continued to hold onto John's hips, pulling them towards him as he jerked forward.

"Oh God, Johnny---," he started.

John tossed his head back, "---I'm gunna come," he whimpered, finishing his lover's statement.

"Fuck," he said, before he leaned down to capture John's mouth with his own.

Their tongues began to dance around one another as both men began to shoot.

John let our a near-scream as his hips bucked upwards. His string of cum splashed over Mike's stomach and his own, as well.

Mike shot deep inside John, a low moan escaping into John's mouth.

Mike pulled his now flaccid cock from John, but stayed on top of him, looking down. A smirk crossed his face, "Have fun trying to find your clothes," he chuckled.

"Mmm, like yours are gunna be that much easier to get," he said.

Mike brushed a piece of John's hair out of his face before he moved over to lie on his back.

John scooted over, letting Mike's arm wrap around him.

Together, they stayed like that, dazing off occasionally, chatting every now and then. It went back to those moments where it didn't matter or mean anything to them whether they were silent or talking, they were genuinely happy to be with each other.

After who knows how long, John nuzzled his head against Mike's chest, "Babe, sitting here is dandy and all…but, I'm sleepy," he muttered like tired child.

"Yeah, let's go. This whole blackout thing really gets a dude tired."

John nodded, "Mhm…Should we get our clothes?"

"Nah. But, we should like un-plug all that shit we had on… I think it was just a couple of fucking lights and the T.V. And I'll go put the fire out, 'cause someone in this room is fireplace-retarded," he smirked and sat up.

"Fuck. You. Ass. Hole.," John poked him in the chest with each word.

"You. Love. Me.," he repeated his lover's actions.

John sighed, "I know. And that's what's gotten me into this mess," he stood up and pecked Mike on the cheek, "Have fun doing everything… G'night!" he quickly ran up the stairs to Mike's old room.

"Hey! What the fuck?! You were supposed to help, you know!" he shouted.

"Think again, asshole!" he laughed from behind the closed door.

"Godfuckingdammit…"

**END**


End file.
